Don't You Dare
by driver picks the music
Summary: Repost The whole gang, pluse the new girl Kara hang out at Jamies new labe late one night. See what happens during a game of Truth or Dare -Disclamer on profile page-
1. Playing Games

**Hey! I've decided to edit and repost this story. I'll post the first few chapters now, and then when I can I'll update again. **

**I hope you like the udated version, please R&R. Thanks**

* * *

Jude was sitting on the couch in the lobby of the old G-major, now the new PJ Interprises, with Speid and Karma.

They were just hanging out with nothing to do, when Karma sat up and smiled "We should play a game." She said looking between Spied and Jude. Karma and Jude had finally worked out their differences after Spied Married her, and were somewhat friends now.

Spied raised a brow "What kind of game?"

Karma smiled at her own idea "We should get everyone else together and play truth or dare." Jude raised her eyebrows at her "Truth or dare? Come on Karma, aren't we a little old for that game?"

Karma rolled her eyes "You're never to old for truth or dare." She said, looking over and seeing Tommy walking out of one of the studios on his way to hospitality "I bet I can even get Quincy to play with us." Jude snorted "No way would Tommy play truth or dare."

Karma sent a smirk Judes way, and got up "We'll see." She said, and headed for hosptiality.

When she got there, she saw Tommy making himself a cup of coffee, and she walked over to him and smiled "Tom Quincy, just the man I wanted to see." Tommy looked at her and raised a brow "What do you want?"

Karma looked surprised "Why would you think I wanted something?" Tommy rolled his eyes "The only time you ever seek me out is when you want something, so what is it?"

Karma shrugged "I wanted to ask you to play a game with us." Tommy looked at her like she's crazy "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare." She said, looking at her nails.

Tommy shook his head "No way, don't you think we're all a little old for that game?" Karma shrugged and started to walk away "Fine but me Speid and Jude are all going to play, I'll just go see if Jamie and the other guys want to play."

Tommy stopped her before she walked out "Wait, Judes playing? Karma smiles and turns back to tommy "Yeah, I just thought you might want to play also, but I guess not."

Tommy stopped her again "Well I mean if everyone else is going play, I might as well too." Karma smiled at how easy that was, and shrugged again "OK, well I'll just have Speid come get you when we're ready to play." Tommy nodded and picked up his coffee "OK I'll be in studio B."

Karma smirked and went back to Jude and Spied. Seeing the look on her face, Jude sat up "You got him to play?" Karma nodded "Yes, so now you can go and find everyone else." Jude sighed but got up "Fine, I'll be back."

As Jude walked away, Speidermen slid over to Karma "So what'd you do to get him to play?" Karma giggled "Surprisingly little. All I did was tell him Jude was playing, and he was all for it."

Spied chuckled and shook his head "They don't even realize do they?" Karma looked at him "Realize what?"

"That they're perfect for each other." Spied said, as he wrapped an arm around her." Karma settled into his side and shook her head "Jude knows, she just thinks he doesn't, but deep down, he knows too."

Spied smiled but didn't say anything, he had told Tommy he wouldn't when Quincy told him about his feelings for Jude one late night while they worked.

It was weird, Spied thought, how they became sorta friends, people really can change, and Tom Quincy was proof of that.

He sees Jude walking back over, followed by Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Wally, Kyle "Looks like Jude rounded up the rest of the troops." He said to Karma, and she smiled "Alright then, you need to go and get Tommy now, he's in studio B."

Speid walked into studio B and saw Tommy sitting behind the sound board "Hey Quincy everyones ready to play."

Tommy got up, and shook his head "Alright, but dude, how did your wife talk me into this?" Speid looked at him and smirked "One word, Jude." Tommy nodded "Right." Then he pointed his fingure at Spied "Remember, you don't say a word."

Speid held up his hands "I won't say a word, don't worry. Now let's go."

They walked out and saw everybody sitting around the lobby in chairs they pulled closer to each other. So they went over to the only two chairs left. One was by Karma and one by Jude. Speid sat by Karma leaving Tommy to sit by Jude.

He sat down next to her and smiled "Hey."

Jude smiled back and gave a little nod "Hey."

Spied clapped his hands together "So who goes first?"

Jude shrugged "Why don't you ask first Karma, since it was your idea to play." Karma smiled "Alright, hmmm I pick Tommy."

Everybody looked at Tommy and he sighed "I never fare well at this game." Everyone laughed and looked back to Karma "OK Tommy, truth or dare?" Tommy took a deep breath, glancing at Jude before looking back to Karma "I pick..............."


	2. Looking Stupid

Everyone laughed and looked back to Karma "OK Tommy, truth or dare?" Tommy took a deep breath, glancing at Jude before looking back to Karma "I pick.......Kara!" He said looking over to the door to studio C, while everyone else looked at him like he had gone crazy. Judes eyes widened "What?"

Tommy motioned towards where he was now looking "Kara just walked in, maybe she wants to play too." He stood and walked over to her "Hey Kara."

Kara was a new artist Jamie had just signed, she was about Judes hight, with dark brown hair that came to about the middle of her back and had a slight curl to it, her eyes were also dark brown almost black, and when she smiled, it was perfect, staight teeth that were as white as snow.

In other words, she was beautifull, and Jude was Jealous. All you had to do was watch her with Tommy to tell she liked him.

Sadie, who was sitting on Judes other side, knew how Jude got a little jealous when Kara was around. What Jude didn't know, was that Kara, just like everyone else, could see that Tommy was totally in love with Jude, and knowing this Kara didn't try anything, even though she had a little crush on Tommy.

Sadie leaned over a little "Jude?" She whispered. Jude looked at her "Yeah Sades?" Jude whispered back. "Are you ok?" Sadie asked. Jude nodded "Yeah I'm fine, but why are we whispering?"

Sadie rolled her eyes "So everyone doesn't hear us."

Jude nodded again "Oh OK, but why wouldn't I be ok?"

Sadie sighed "Jude, I know what you are thinking, but she's not going do anything. And even if she did, he wouldn't." Jude sighed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from Sadie "How do you know?"

Sadie smiled a little "Jude, he's totally in love with you, wake up and see it, everyone else does."

Karma was getting bored again, and decided to call Tommy back over "OK Tom come on, Kara are you playing?"

Kara nodded "Sure, I'll play." She said and Tommy pulled another chair over for her. Jude was a little happy to see he had sat her between Jamie and Wally, then he came and sat down beside Jude again.

Karma looked over to him "Alright Tommy, which is it, truth or dare?" Tommy Frowned slightly "Tru....umm...dare I guess."

Karma raised a brow and chuckled "Are you sure?"

Tommy sighed "No but go ahead."

Karma smiled "I'll go easy for the first round, I dare you to close your eyes and let whoever I pick kiss you, without you knowing who it is."

Tommy nodded "OK, but no guys."

Karma nodded "Alright, that's fine."

Tommy closes his eyes and waits for someone to kiss him. Karma pointed to someone and they go over to him,and give him a small peck on the lips.

"You can open your eyes now." He heard Karma say.

Tommy opens his eyes and looked around "Alright who was it?"

Sadie faked a hurt look "You couldn't even tell it was me?"

Tommy shrugged "Sorry Sadie." He said, and she chuckled.

Sadie rolled her eyes "It's your turn to pick."

Tommy nodded "OK Spied, truth or dare?" Spied didn't hesitate "Dare." Tommy smiled "Alright, lets see now, I dare you to go to the store down the street and buy some mouse traps.

Spied raised a brow "Mouse traps, thats it?" Tommy smiled and shook his head "And while buying the traps, when anyone talks to you, you have to bark like a dog, no talking. And just to make sure, I'm sending Kyle with you." Spied glared at him "Dude, you're evil, I thought we were friends now man?"

Tommy shrugged "Hey, friendships don't count in truth or dare."

Spied stood up along with Kyle "You're good, let's go Kyle."

Everyone laughed as they watch them walk away.

While waiting for them to come back, Tommy got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. While he was finding something, Jude walked up behind him "Hey Quincy, that was a good dare."

Tommy turned to look at her and smiled "Yeah it was wasn't it."

Jude smirked "Well someone sure is being cooky today."

He just shrugged "Hey when you have reason to be, might as well." Jude walked up close to him, and leaned in close to his face, watching as he eyed her suspisusly. She smiled and took the drink out of his hand before turning to walk away "Sure, might as well."

Tommy watched as she walked away, wondering to himself if there was a way for him to stop looking like an idiot around her.

He shook his head at himself and went back to the group and sat by Jude and he reached over and took his drink back "Thanks for holdin' this for me Harrison." Jude rolled her eyes "Jerk." Tommy looked at her with a smile "I try."

He looked to where Spied was now sitting once again "So Spied, how'd it go?" Spied shrugged "Well, now everyone that works there, thinks I'm an idiot, so I think it went pretty well." Everyone laughed at that and Tommy shook his head at him "It's your turn, who ya gonna ask?" Spied looked at Jude "Jude, truth or dare?"

Jude shrugged "Uhh well I guess I'll go with truth." Spied smirked "Really? Well this should be good." Jude raised a brow "Just remember Spied, I can hurt you." Spied chuckled "OK ok, calm down. So truth, lets see, have you ever really been in love?"

Jude looked at spiedermen like she was going to kill him, then she rolled her eyes "Yeah, I have." Spied raised a brow "Who with?"

Jude glared at him "Spied come on."

Spied shrugged "Cause I think we all know it wasn't me" He said glancing over at tommy, then back at Jude "So who was it." Jude smirked "Shay."

Tommy, who had been taking a drink of his water when she said this, trys not to spit it out, and ends up almost chocking.

He looks up and sees everyone looking at him "Oh sorry, that was just a little hard to swallow." Jude, looked at him "What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy rolled his eyes "Oh come on Jude, you were in love with that guy?"

Jude shrugged "Well I thought I was. Until that night he broke my heart, remember that night Tommy?" Tommy was starting to look uncomfortable "Yeah I do, now I think it's your turn to ask someone, so go ahead."

Jude nodded giving him a little smirk "Yeah, thats what I thought, now lets see, Kwest truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jude glanced at Tommy getting a big smile on her face "OK, whats the biggest secret Tommy ever told you?" Kwest gets a big smile on his face and looks at Tommy, who is sitting there shaking his head for kwest not to tell her. He looks a little disappointed, then looks back at Jude. "Sorry Jude, I can't tell you that. As Toms best friend, I'm not aloud."

Jude also looked disappointed "Fine, well then, whats your bigget secret?" Kwest smirked "Well I did have a little crush on Harrison when she started working here."

Everyone just looks at him for a minute, Then Tommy looked confused "What?" Kwest, with a small wink at Jude who knew what he meant, looked at Tommy "Well yeah, but it's all good, I am going to marry her."

Everyone looks at him then laughs when they relize he meant Sadie.

Kwest raised a brow "So Tom, what's the big deal about what I said?"

Tommy raised his brows "What? I don't know what you're talking about just take your turn."

Kwest smirked "OK I pick Kara, truth or dare?" Kara thought for a moment "Dare." Kwest nodded "OK I dare you to..........."


	3. Soul Mates

Kwest smiled at Kara "OK, I dare you to take of Jamies shirt."

Kara looked over at Jamie and his blue botten up shirt. She stood and shrugged "Alright" She said, as she started to reach out for the first botten, until Kwest stops her "With your teeth."

Kara looked at Kwest, then turned back to Jamie and raised her brows in question, he knew that Jamie liked her, and didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but he just shrugged with a laugh "Could you stand up, it might mke it a little easier." She said.

Jamie nodded "Sure" He said, still chuckling slightly.

When she got his shirt off, she tossed it at Kwest "Easy." She said, as she sat back down. Kwest laughed and tossed Jamie his shirt back "Ok ok, just ask someone a question."

Kara looked around the group, and once again she noticed that Jude kept sneeking glances at Tommy, and she had a plan. Everyone thought Kara herself had a crush on Tom, and the guy was hot, but he just wasn't her type.

Jude however, was completely in love with the guy, and everyone could see that Tommy felt the same way, they just needed a little help along.

Kara smiled "I pick Tom." Tommy shook his head "I alread went." He said in protest.

Sadie sees that something is up, and notices that Karma saw the samething. Karma rolled her eyes "It's not like you just went, you can go again." She smiled "I mean, unless you're scared Quincy."

Tommy rolled his eyes with a sigh "Fine, I'll pick truth this time."

Kara smiled, hoping he would pick that "Alright, but this is a three part question." Tommy nodded "That's fine."

She smiled again "Do you believe in soul mates?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment, then nodded "Yeah, I do."

Jude sat up a little at his answer, paying closer attention now.

Kara nodded "Alright, second question, do you think you have one?"

Tommy nodded "I think everyone does." he said, sneeking another glance at Jude.

Kara smiled "Third question, do you know who it is?"

Tommy nodded again "Yeah, I think I do."

After a minute, Kara raised her brows "Who is it?" Tommy smiled and shook his head "You're turns over now."

Kara rolled her eyes and Jude sat back with a frustrated sigh.

**A Couple Of Rounds Later**

After Jamie got back from his dare (Let's just sat the people who work at the store around the corner, now think there's a gas leak in the studio) it was his turn to ask, and he picked Jude "Dare" She said, without any hesitation.

Jamie smiled "Fine, I dare you to kiss Tom."

Tommy raised his brows and looked at Jude, but she just stared at Jamie for a moment, then shrugged "Fine." But Jamie wasn't done yet "And not just the little peck that Sadie did, a real kiss.

She said turning to Tommy "Do you mind?"

Kwest burst out with a barking laugh when the question left her lips, and Jude glared at him.

Tommy stood up and met Jude in the middle of the group "I'm fine with it, if you think you are Harrion."

Jude smirked "I think I can handle it Quincy."

Sadie rolled her eyes "Stop flirting and just kiss already."

Jude and Tommy both chuckled "Fine." they said together as they moved a little closer, and slowly leaned into each other.

That's when Tommy reach his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Judes neck and in her hair, and Jude laid a hand on his cheek, and what started as a simple kiss, quickly turns into something much to complicated to be called simple.

Then they hear someone clear their throat, and pulled apart.

Tommy stood there with his eyes closed and his hand still in Judes hair. Jude took a step away from him and his hand fell.

Tommy sat down and looked around "Ok, next round." He said as he picked up his cup and took a drink.

Jude realized she was still tanding and quickly sat down, then she stood back up again "Sadie, take my turn, I'm getting some water." Sadie nooded "Sure." she said as Jude walked tward hospitality.

Spied looked towards Jude "I think I'll go with her, I'll be right back." he said as he stood and followed Jude.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Jude standing infront of the refrigerator mumbling to herself "Uuhhhgg I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." He said, coming up behind her.

Jude jumped and turned "Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me, what are you doing in here?"

He shrugged "I thought you might need someone to talk to." he said as he leaned aginst the coundter beside her.

Jude shook her head "I'm fine." Spied shook his head also "No you're not, I know you, you're about to start freaking out about what just happened."

Jude sighed and leaned on the counter beside him "What just happened, was wrong, I don't know what Jamie was thinking."

Spied frowned "Why was it wrong?"

Jude rolled her eyes "You know what he'll do. He's going to act like that was for the game, like none of it meant anything." she shook her head and looked at him "I know he will, and I can't do that anymore. I can't act like it doesn't mean anything, because it does."

Spied wraped an arm around her shoulders "Trust me dude, I might not know when, but Squinty will come around, just give him time." He shrugged "It might be sooner than you think."

He smiled and gave her shoulder a tug "Now let's get back out there before we miss anything good."


	4. The Truth and Nothing But The Truth

They get back in there just in time to hear Sadie singing 'Where Does It Hurt', and just as she said the line 'where does it hurt' Wally and Jamie, who had their ears coverd, both cried "My ears!" Causing everyone to laugh.

Jude looked at Spied "I don't think we missed any good ones."

Sadie frowned "I'm not that bad." She said looking around at everyone. Then, seeing the looks on their faces, she laughed "Alright, maybe I am. But it's my turn now, and I pick Karma, truth or dare?"

Karma picked dare "Did you really not like Jude when you frist met her?" Karma shook her head "No I liked her, I just liked me better." Everyone laughed and Karma shrugged "I still do like me better, but at least we're friends now." She said with a smile sent to Jude.

Sadie laughed "Alright, I guess it's your turn now."

Karma smiled "I pick Tommy." Tommy raised his brows "What did I do to make you mad at me?"

Karma rolled her eyes "Just pick one." Tommy thought about it for a minute, then sighed "Dare I guess."

Karma smiled again "I dare you to let anyone that I pick write 'Property of their name' on your forehead."

Tommy shrugged "Alright." Karma raised a finger "But, you have to leave it there for work tomorrow. And" She said standing up and walking to the front desk "It has to be done with this." She said, holding up a permanent marker.

She smirked because she knew that Tom Quincy never turned downa dare, so she knew he would do it. "Fine" He said "I'll do it."

"Oh" Karma said "you also have to close your eyes so you don't know who it is until it's over."

Tommy closed his eyes "Fine, let's just get it over with."

He feels someone touch the marker to his skin, and holds his head still until they're done, then he opened his eyes to see Spiedermen standing there.

"Oh great" He said with a frown "Now I'm going to have Spieds name on my face tomorrow for work?"

Spied shook his head "Nope." Tommy raised a brow "Then what did you write."

Spied shrugged "You'll have to go see for yourself." He said as he took a step back, letting everyone else see what he had writen.

Sadie and Kwest both chuckled, Jude looked surprised and Jamie Wally and Kyle all just looked at Tommy, while he noticed that Kara was studying Jamie.

Tommy got up and went into the bathroom, with Spied following him. When he looked into the mirror he sees big bold letters stating that 'Tom Quincy Loves Jude Harrion' across his forehead.

Tommy looked at Spied "I didn't tell you that so that you could make a game out of it, it's not something that to joke about." He shook his head "I told you that as one friend to another." They heard a noise and looked over to see that the door, which they thought had closed behind Spied, was stuck open, and everyone heard what they had just said.

Tommy sighed "Crap." He glared at Spied "Thanks a lot man."

Spied smiled sheepishly "Sorry, it was suppose to be a joke, I didn't know you were going to tell everyone it was the truth."

They walked out of the bthroom and Tommy heard the door to studio A shut, as everyone else just sat there and looked at him.

He looked at Spied "I should probably go and talk to her right?"

Spied nodded "That would probably be the best idea."

Tommy nodded and headed for studio A, wondering what he was going to find on the other side of that door.


	5. Who Knows

Everyone watched Tommy walk into studio A, then they all started to laugh. Spied shook his head "Well, maybe thi is what they needed to finally do something about their feelings for each other."

Sadie nodded "Let's hope so." She said as she stood up "I'm going to get a drink." She said to Kwest before heading to the kitchen, where she sees Kara getting a snack.

"Hey" Sadie said, walking over to the refrigertor to gat some water "Looks like the games over."

Kara nodded "Looks like it." Sadie looked at her for a moment "Are you ok with everything?" Kara frowned "What do you mean?"

Sadie shrugged "With what Tom said."

Kara smiled and nodded "Totally, I don't know why everyone thinks I have a thing for Tommy, I mean, he's good looking and all, but he's not really my type."

Sadie smiled "Let me guess, you're more into the nerdy guys right?" Kara smiled and chuckled "Maybe, you know any good ones?" Sadie nodded "As a matter of fact, I do. James Andrews is the best nerd I know. And I happen to know, he's not seeing anyone right now."

Kara looked at her "Really?" Sadie nodded "Yeah, but if you're planing anything, you better hurry, I heard Wally trying to fix him up with someone."

Kara nodded "Alright, thanks Sades." Sadie smiled "Anytime."

Kara smiled and went in search of Jamie.

* * *

Tommy walked into studio A and found Jude sitting in his chair staring at the sound board "Not now Spied, I need to think. I'm very confused." She said, without turning around.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy said, surprising her. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway and couldn't help but smile when she saw his face "So what are you confused about?"

Tommy sat down in the empty chair "Well, there's this girl, and I kinda like her, but I'm not ure how she feels about me. See I know she use to like me, but I was stupid and now she's been playin' it pretty cool, and I'm just not sure.

"Then tonight, she found out that I'm in love with her, and she ran out of the room." He shrugged "That doesn't really give a guy a lot of confidence." He nugde her chair "Why are you confused?"

Jude shrugged "There's this guy, and I'm sort of, kind of, in love with him, but since the day I met him, he's been playin' it cool." She shrugged again "Except for when he was being stupid of course." Tommy nodded "Of course."

Jude smiled "but I never really knew how he felt until tonight, now I find out he's in lov with me too."

Tommy nodded "I don't see the problem then."

Jude sighed "Well you see, those times when he was stupid, was when he had let his guard down and let me in, then he got scared and wanted to take it back." She looked away from him before meeting his eyes "So what I'm not sure about now, is what if I trust him again, and he changes his mind again? I don't think I could go through that again."

Tommy nodded "This guy sounds like a huge jerk" Jude nodded "He really does right? But that's the thing, he's really not. He's really a great guy with a huge heart, I just need to know he's really ready to open it up this time."

Tommy scooted his chair closer to hers "Maybe you should give him another chance, because maybe before he thought he was doing the right thing, and is only now stating to see just how stupid he really was then."

He waited for Jude to say something, but she started to laugh instead "What's so funny?" Jude waved a hand "I'm sorry, but it's really hard to have a serious conversation with you with that stuff on your face. you really can't wash it off?"

Tommy shook his head "Sorry, it was a dare, and I never back down from a dare."

Jude nodded "Ok, then I dare you to tell me what's in your heart right now."

Tommy nodded "You really want to know?" Jude nodded and he looked her in the eye "I love you, I am in love with you. I don't know when it happened but it did.

"On your sixteenth birthday, I made the one of the biggest mistakes of my life, when I told you to act like it didn't happen. I thought that it was what was best at the time. I don't know, maybe it was, but I do know I will never ask that of you again.

"I am prepared to tell the world that I love Jude Harrison, and I will if that's what it'll take to let you know, that this time, I mean it more than I've ever ment anything before."

Before she could say anything he stood up "I'll show you." He said as he walked out the door, with Jude following behind.

Tommy walked into the middle on the lobby and cleared his throat geting everyones attention "I want to make an anouncement" He said "I Thomas Quincy, am desperately in love with Jude Harrison." He shrugged "Just wanted to let you know." He said before turning to Jude "I will tell anybody you want me to, if it will make you believe me."

Jude smiled and he let out a breath "Ok, I believe you." He raied his brows "Really, you do?" Jude nodded "Yeah, I do."

Tommy hugged her to him before pulling back and smiling "You won't regret it, I promise."

Sadie walked over to them "Tom, you forgot something." He frowned "What?" Sadie smiled "To kiss her."

Tommy chuckled and Jude smiled "I think you're right Sadie" He said, as he grbbed Jude and pulled her to him, and giving her the best kiss of her life.

When they pull apart, Jude smiled "You know what the best part about that was?" Tommy smiled "What?" Jude smiled "To many witnesses, you couldn't take that back if you wanted to."

Tommy chuckled "You couldn't pay me enough to even try."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders "How 'bout we get out of here now?" Jude nodded "Sounds great."

Just then, Jamie and Kara walked out of hospitality together, and Jamie looked at Spied "Can you lock up when you leave? i'm going to head on home."

Spied nodded and he and Jude looked at each other with raised brows as the couple left together.

Sadie and Kwest were getting ready to head out also "See you guys tomorrow." Sadie said as Tommy and Jude walked out of the door.

As Sadie and Kwest walked home since they didn't live far from the studio, Sadie smiled "So how long do you think it'll be before Tom asks Jude to marry him?"

Kwest chuckled "Now that he finally has her, I don't think he'll wait to long, I've never seen him like this with anyone else before." He warpped an arm around her waist "She really is it for him I think."

Sadie wrapped her arm around him as well "Yeah, Judes known Tom was it for her since she was fifteen."

Kwest shrugged "Who knows, maybe we'll have a new Mrs. Quincy round the same time as a new Mrs. Taylor."

Sadie smiled "Yeah, who knows, maybe we will."


	6. Kiss and Tell

The next morning Sadie saw Tommy as he walked in the door, and she had to laugh "I didn't think you'd really go through with it." She said, seeing the marker still on his forehead.

Tommy shrugged "I never back down from a bet." Sadie raised a brow and he rolled his eyes "Alright, I can't get it off" he pointed to his head "This is after a shower and scrubing it twice this morning." He said, elicting a laugh from Sadie.

Tommy nodded "Yeah, go ahead and laugh, you're just like your sister." Sadie smiled "Aw, did Jude laugh at you?" Tommy rolled his eyes again as Sadie stopped laughing "Alright, sorry. Anyway, Jamie is looking for you."

Tommy nodded and headed for Jamies office.

He knocked as he opened the door and Jamie looked up and chuckled with a shake of his head "Hey." Tommy nodded once in greeting "Hey, what's up, Sadie said you wanted to talk to me."

Jamie nodded "Yeah, let's sit down. I'll try not to laugh at your face." Tommy smriked and nodded "Yeah, I'll try to do the same for you." Jamie smiled and laughed at his joke, as they sat down to talk business.

**30 minutes later**

Tommy walked out of Jamies office and into Jude "Hey Harrison." Jude smiled "Quincy."

Tommy raised a brow "You ready to record today?" Jude nodded "Yeah, let's get to work."

As they walked to studio A, Jude asked Tommy what Jamie wanted "Oh, he just wanted to talk about a few details for Spieds album release party." he said as they walked through the door to the studio.

Kwest, who was already waiting for them, laughed when he looked at Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes "Haha, the writing's still on my face, can we move on now?" he asked sitting in his chair.

They worked all day on Judes song, and as everyone else was leaving, Jude and Tommy were still working.

Kwest had left them to go and work with his other artists, and still they worked. It wasn't until almost everyone else had got home, and it was getting late they they called it a night.

Walking out into the lobby, they found Karma and Spied "Hey" Jude said, seeing them still there "What are you guys doing here?

Karma laid a hand on Spieds arm "He just got done, and I came back to get him." Jude nodded as she looked through the bag she was carrying "Oh, I think I left my journal in studio C, where I was writing while I waited for you to get done with Jamie." She said to Tommy "I'll be right back, I'll just run and get it."

Tommy smiled "I'll go with you, you might need help." Spied laughed "Yeah, sounds like a job for two Quincy." Tommy just laughed as he followed Jude.

Jude opened the door to studio C and stopped dead in her tracks "Oh my." She said upon seeing Jamie and Kara "This reminds me of a time when Kat and I walked in on him and Patsy."

Tommy stood with his mouth shanging slightly open "I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing this, and it would have been a good and happy life."

Jude cleared her throat "Hey guys." Jamie looked up as Kara shot away from him like she had been shocked "Hey." Jamie said, looking slightly embarassed "What are you doing here?"

Jude pointed to her journal laying on the soundboard "I forgot my journal, I'll just grab that nd get out of your way." She said, grabbing her journal and heading bck for the door "Carry on." She said she she shut the door behind her and Tommy.

Tommy reached ver and grabbed her hand "Can we get out of here now?" Jude nodded "Yes, let's go. Fast." Tommy laughed, and Jude raised her brows "Well Mr. Quincy, where should we go?"

Tommy turned serious "I want to go somewhere very important." Jude nodded "Alright, where?" Tommy sighed "The drugstore, I need to find something to get this off with." He siad pointing to his forehead.

Jude laughed and nodded her head "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." She said as they head out the door.


	7. Truth or Dare

**One Year Later**

Sadie watched as Jude pased back and forth, at first she smiled, knowing she was just nervous, but now it was getting annoying "Jude, you need to stop, you're making me dizzy." Jude stopped and looked at Sadie with a small smile "Sorry, I'm just....I don't know." Sadie smiled "Nervous?"

Jude shook her head "No, more like I just want to do this already, I'm so ready for this, I'm almost crazy with it."

Sadie smiled again "I know what you mean, I felt the same way when it was me." She looked at her watch "It's almost time though, so don't worry, it's not much longer."

Jude nodded and smiled "Thank God." She said with a chuckle.

**Tommy**

Tommy was staring out the window, waiting for Sadie to come and tell him it was time to start, he just wished they could do it already.

Hearing a door open, he turned hoping to find Sadie, but saw Kwest instead "Hey." He said, with a sigh.

Kwest smiled "Hey, you doing ok?" he asked, sitting down on an empty chair. Tommy nodded "Yeah, I'm great, I just wish Sadie would come and tell me it was time already." Tommy glanced at his watch "Where is your wife anyway?"

Kwest who was a newlywed himself, still smiled whenever someone called Sadie his wife "She's with Jude. Don't worry, it's almost time." Tommy nodded and sat down "Good."

Kwest smiled "Hey Tom." Tommy turned away from the window he was once again looking out "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

Tommy rolled his eyes "You've got to be kidding me."

Kwest shook his head "Nope, truth or dare?"

Tommy sighed "Truth, so not doing a dare today." Kwest laughed before turning serious "Are you really ready for this?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah" he smiled "All jokes aside, I've never been more sure about anything than I am about Jude, and spending the rest of my life with her." he shrugged "I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my time, but loving her is not one of them."

Kwest nodded and leaned foward to place a hand on Tommys shoulder "Good, because even though we've been friends for like eighty years, Jude's my sister now." Tommy nodded and smiled "I understand." Kwest smiled and pulled Tommy into a quick hug.

Then they both heard the knock t the door, before Sadie stuck her head in and smiled "It's time."

Tommy looked at Kwest "You ready man?" Kest laughed "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Tommy shrugged "Of course I'm ready." Tommy said as Kwest and Sadie chuckled.

**Jude**

Jude was waiting for her dad, when he came, it would be time to go. She had just walked to the window, when she heard a knock on the door, then Stuart stuck his head in and smiled "Hey Jude." He said with a smiled.

Jude rolled her eyes "Hey Dad, is it time?" Stuart shook his head "Not quite, we still have a few minutes." Jude smiled, glade of the few minutes she hd alone with her father.

"Well?" She asked turning slightly "How do I look?" Stuart smiled, looking alittle misty eyed "You look beautiful. I can't believe both my girls are all grown up now."

Jude smiled "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Stuart nodded "Yeah, I just wish it was later." Jude laughed, and Stuart smiled "But, I couldn't think of anyone who would fit with you better than Tom, he's really changed since you first met him, he's grown a lot." Jude nodded "He has, we both have. I'm just glad we finally worked things out in the end."

"We both are." Sadie said as she came through the door. She smiled "But don't you think that dad might feel differently about his growing up comment if he knew the story of how you and tom finally got together in the first place?"

Jude rolled her eyes "Yeah well, go ahead and tell him, and we'll see." sadie chuckled "We don't have time now" she said turning to Stuart "But I'll fill you in later."

Sadie left them then. She was needed at the altar since she was the maid of honor. Stuart held his arm out to Jude and walked her out to the sanctuary doors, and using his free hand, he knocked softly on the door.

They opened to reveale everyone standing, and Jude smiled her biggest smile, happier than she had ever been, as she took her first step down the aisle.

Her eyes scaned the faces of her friends and family quickly, making their way to the altar before they met with the icy blue eyes of the man she would spend forever with. She smiled her smile just for him then, and in return, she was rewarded with 'her look' from Tommy.

In a moment they were beside one another, with their hands joined together.

They both turned and smiled at Pastor Jim Harris, and waited for him to start. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bring these two people together before God and these witnesses.

"At this time, the couple with to say there own vows." He nodded at Tommy "Thomas."

Tommy smiled at Jude "Truth or dare?" Jude smiled "What?"

Tommy squeezed her hand "That's what some people could say started this, a simple" he smiled "Or not so simple game of truth or dare, but they would be wrong. It strarted a long time before that.

He smiled "But we weren't ready then, we were both young, and as we talked about before, I was stupid." He said, causing a chuckle from their family and friends "but no matter how stupid i was, or how many times we fought and we didn't talk toeach other for days, I always knew this is where I wanted to be. Right here, tying myself to you for the rest of my life."

He sqeezed her hands again "I love you, and I promise I always will. I've always know that we were met to be."

Jude smiled "That was really good. you've learned well." she said, as everyone chuckled "That's one of the reasons I love you.

"Because I do, I'm so in love with you, and I'm prepared to tell the whole world if you want me to." Tommy smiled, remembering those same words from a year ago when he said them to her.

"You're right, this started a long time before that game of truth of dare, this started years ago." she smiled "I started falling for you on the second day I knew you, that first day I didn't really like you very much." Everyone chuckled again "But that second day, I was hooked, I just knew we had had a moment at the peir, and there was no turning back.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though there were times when I didn't want to have anthing to do with you, those never lasted long." She said with a shrug "Because I've always known, that you and me, we were met to be together."

Jude squeezed his hands and they both turned to Pastor Jim "Rings please." Pastor Jim said Tommy got a ring from Kwest as Jude got one from Sadie.

Pastor Jim smiled "Thomas, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." Tommy smiled at Jude as he sliped the ring on her finger "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now Jude, with this ring, I thee wed." Jude smiled "With this ring, I so wed thee." she said and Tommys smiled grew.

Pastor Jim smiled and laid a hand on their joined ones "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Tommy "you may now kiss the bride."

Tommy smiled "Gladly." He said, pulling Jude to him and kissing her as he dipped her down in true hollywood fashion.

Pastor Jim chuckled "It is my great pleasure to introuduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs" He stopped at Judes hand on his arm, and she whispered something in his ear and he smiled "Mr and Mrs Little Tommy Q."

Tommy tried to glare at Jude, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face for long, and hand in hand, they walked from the church.

They decided not to have a reception, they were just going to have a little cake, just the two of them, at the hotel they were staying at that night.

They waved goodbye to everyone as they drove away in the viper.

Tommy glanced over at Jude "Hey Harrison." Jude just smiled and looked away from him, not answering. Tommy smiled "Oh sorry. Hey Quincy."

Jude turned back to him "Yes?" Tommy chuckled "Truth or dare?" Jude laughed "Dare." Tommy smiled as he pulled over "I was hoping you would say that."

Jude laughed again "What are you doing?" Tommy only smiled as he reched into the glovebox and pulled out a marker "I dare you to let me write on your forehead." Jude nodded "Alright."

Tommy smiled "You don't even know what I'll write." Jude shrugged "I know, but I trust you." Tommy smiled and leaned towards her "Ok, just hold still then."

When he was done, Jude looked into the mirror and laughed.

In big bold letters he had writen **Mrs. Little Tommy Q**.

She laughed again "Ok, now it's my turn." she said, taking the marker "Ok" Tommy said as he held his head still as she wrotein block letters on his head** Mr. Little Tommy Q**.

When she was done, she smiled "There, now we match." she said, and Tommy only laughed as he started the car and drove away.


End file.
